Theres a Good Reason
by aerolaunch
Summary: Mello Panic at the Disco. I do not own Death Note or the song. HalMello. First Fic so be nice.


"Hey Mels, are you sure about this" Matt questioned his best friend as they snuck through the building window.

"No, but for her, it's more than worth it."

_Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.  
I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and..._

As the limo pulled up to the entrance it was greeted by the flashing, blaring clicking of cameras that made Hal Linder feel uneasy. Accompanying Kyomi Takada was a must but to costume parties, and unnotified at that, made her wonder why she agreed to do this job. Takada almost seemed pleased at the way she made or at least hoped she made Hal feel. It was hard to read a composed CIA agent but she at least could imagine how she felt…confused and uncomfortable.

_When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white, pinstripes  
Whoa, everything goes according to plan._

_I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it. Because you say so under your breath.  
You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"  
Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
Never looked better, and you can't stand it_

Hal gazed down at her outfit, her normal woman suit and flats, not the most appealing thing amongst fabulous ball gowns and dazzling masks. She sighed and Takada took a seat down at the front table. Hal stood as she tried to eavesdrop on her conversation, hopefully something useful about Kira that she could report to Near, something that would at least make her situation a bit easier to deal with. But she couldn't. Takada's voice was drowned but the gossip and comments about her, about Hal. She felt weird not fitting in but now being ridiculed by people she didn't even know, that dragged her down even more. Normally Hal wasn't one to fall for such words but tonight was different. She didn't know why but she couldn't take it, and she excused herself to the ladies room.

_Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain, and  
I bet you just can't keep up with, (keep up) with these fashionistas, and  
Tonight, tonight you are, you are a whispering campaign.  
I bet to them your name is "Cheap", I bet to them you look like shh...Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears._

Hal leaned over the sink and splashed water on her face, attempting to gain at least a little composure back. The cool water trickled down her cheeks and she took a deep breath. Uh..How she wished she wasn't alone tonight, on this beautiful night, where she could be with him…

"Come on don't think like that. Pull yourself together" she whispered to herself.

"Just got to keep telling yourself that"

-"I'M A DIVA!" Mello sang dancing out of the bathroom stall she saw in the mirror view.

"Mihael!?" she gasped.

_Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table,  
they just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin._

"Whoa, you let her call you that?" a mysterious voice rang from the next stall. Matt.

"You're so dumb going out to a party dressed like that, you got no style." Mello teased as Hal rolled her eyes. "Lucky for you, I think ahead" He smirked as Matt pulled out a-

Takada was very pleased that Hal had broken down. Conversations about Kiras next motives were now discussable amongst her company. That is until they were distracted by the newest couple to take the dance floor. Hal walked out in a beautiful, elegant flowing gown that sparkled gold and diamond, brimmed by lace and topped with a diamond studded gold mask. By far the most breath taking dress in the room, in the world maybe. Escorting her was a handsome circus ringmaster with a two length gold coat the draped over a jet black suit. Everyone in the room couldn't help but stop and stare at the classy couple that stepped into the center of the dance floor, and then they began to dance. He held her as they glided across the floor, swaying to the beat of the music. She had never known such an amazing feeling could exist, such a happy state of mind. Mello felt no different. At last, one night he could just forget about Kira and Near, one night for him and his love. She tucked her head down into his chest and let him take her. Then he sang softly to her:

"_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
I've never looked better, and you can't stand it  
Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
I've never looked better, and you can't stand it"_

She couldn't help but be amazed by his voice. It was pure and smooth and it made her love him even more. Then the music picked up the pace.

_And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch_.

He led her perfectly and effortlessly. She looked at him and smiled and he couldn't help but do the same. And he kissed her.

_And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch!_


End file.
